Tristana/History
Previous Lore 2nd lore= The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage, deadliness, and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, are still heard throughout Valoran taverns. It was these legends that most fascinated a young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol had been all those years ago. She trained her entire life, until finally she was old enough to join the military and able to earn her place among the Megling Commandos. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and her dream was realized the day she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the League of Legends was irresistible and now Tristana protects Bandle City as a champion. While intense and focused as a Megling Gunner, Tristana is remarkably different in her personal life. Outside the Fields of Justice, she is friendly and cheerful - the sort of yordle who always has a kind word for everyone. Tristana recently struck up a close friendship with . They are both members of Bandle City's Special Forces, so not only do they bond as yordles, but also as fellow warriors and champions... though she outright ignores any questions pertaining to a blossoming romance. }} |-| 1st lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran and it was these legends that most fascinated young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol was all those years ago. She trained her entire life until she was old enough to join the military and could attempt to earn the rank of Megling Commando. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and she realized her dream that day as she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the Institute of War was greater still and now Tristana honors her tradition and protects her people as a champion in the League of Legends. "Stand very still when she asks you to put an apple on your head!" Previous Abilities Draw a Bead old2.png|1st Draw a Bead (I) Rapid Fire old.png|1st Rapid Fire (Q) Rending Shot.png|Rending Shot (1st W) Rocket Jump old.png|1st Rocket Jump (2nd W) Draw a Bead old.png|'Draw a Bead (1st E)' Upon activation, Tristana aims much more carefully, increasing her attack range but slowing her movement speed. Explosive Shot.png|Explosive Shot (2nd E) Buster Shot old.png|1st Buster Shot ® Previous Splash Art North America= Tristana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Tristana Tristana OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Tristana Tristana OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|Unfinished Classic Tristana VU Tristana RiotGirlSkin old.jpg|1st Riot Girl Tristana Tristana EarnestElfSkin old.jpg|1st Earnest Elf Tristana Tristana EarnestElfSkin old2.jpg|2nd Earnest Elf Tristana Tristana GuerillaSkin old.jpg|1st Guerilla Tristana Tristana BuccaneerSkin old.jpg|1st Buccaneer Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin Unused.jpg|1st Rocket Girl Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin old.jpg|2nd Rocket Girl Tristana |-|China= Tristana_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Tristana_RiotGirlSkin_Ch.jpg|Riot Girl Tristana Tristana_EarnestElfSkin_Ch.jpg|Earnest Elf Tristana Tristana_FirefighterSkin_Ch.jpg|Firefighter Tristana Tristana_GuerrillaSkin_Ch.jpg|Guerrilla Tristana Tristana_BuccaneerSkin_Ch.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Tristana RocketeerSkin Ch.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Patch History Rocket Girl Tristana Punk chromas no longer use Tristana's base visual effects. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. * ** On-hit CDR for cooldown. ** On-hit CDR for Rapid Fire when attacking . ** Cooldown reduced to 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds from 20 at all ranks. * ** Base damage changed to 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 from 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180. ** Damage increase per stacks. ** Cooldown is also reset if a fully charged hits a champion. * ** Now detonates instantly on 4th stack. ** and can apply stacks. ** Missile speed increased to 2400 from 1800. ;V5.18 * ** no longer fizzles if detonated at 4 stacks by . There's supposed to be an Earth-shattering kaboom. ;V5.9 * ** Bonus damage per stack increased to 30% from 25%. ** Cast time is now reduced by Attack Speed. ;V5.7 * ** Tristana's basic attacks during Rapid Fire reduce the cooldown of by seconds (1 second against champions). * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V5.5 * ** Each basic attack against a target marked with reduces the cooldown of Rapid Fire by 1 second. ;V5.4 * General ** New splash artwork ;V5.2 * General ** Title changed to "the Yordle Gunner" from "the Megling Gunner". ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice over. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. ** Base health reduced to from . ** Base armor reduced to 22 from . * ** Range per level reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 25% per stack of . Rocket Jump will also detonate if the target was at 4 stacks. *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is . * ** Renamed from . ** Tristana places a charge on the target enemy or tower that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Shot's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times, with the 5th attack detonating the charge immediately. ** Damage changed to to % Bonus AD)}} from . *** Maximum damage on Explosive Shot is % Bonus AD)}} . ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** No longer applies Grievous Wounds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16 at all ranks. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork. ;V4.18 * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to % per level from 4% * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from % ;V4.17 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ;V4.13 * ** Slow duration changed to seconds from seconds at all ranks. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ;V4.10 * ** The bonus range is now applied to . * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 80. ** Now more accurately checks for nearby landing spots when jumping close to, or over, walls. * ** Base range reduced to 550 from 700. ** Spell range calculation changed from 'center to center' of Tristana and her target's champion hitboxes to 'edge to edge' of the hitboxes. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.4 * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from %. ;V3.01 * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 80. * ** Damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Cast range now matches her attack range (including per level increases from ). * ** Fixed: Rocket Jump is now more reliable when used around terrain. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 140. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Passive damage no longer activates from spell damage. ** Tooltip now reflects the ability power ratio. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Fixed a bug where its passive was not working correctly with and . ;V1.0.0.138 * Tristana will now attempt to immediately attack champions targeted by or . ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Cast range increased to 625 from 600. ;V1.0.0.130(Hotfix):' * General ** Fixed a bug that caused Tristana's abilities to lock up. ;V1.0.0.129 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . * ** Tristana will now automatically attack the target of Explosive Shot. * ** Knockback radius increased to 200 from 175. ** Now has an indicator around the target to show knockback radius (similar to . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown reset upon kill or assist could fail if Tristana's damage output was fully absorbed by a shield. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Damage now applies over 5 seconds instead of 4-8. ** Total damage increased to from . ** Healing reduction duration is now a static 5 seconds from 3-8. ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer deals damage and slows if the jump is interrupted by another movement effect. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.86 * General ** Updated several particles. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing an extra tick of damage on impact. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Can no longer be cast while immobilized. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Passive component no longer deactivates when on cooldown. ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. ;V1.0.0.52 * Stats ** Auto attack missile speed increased to 2250 from 1450. * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Passive explosion damage increased to from . ** Active component will now tick damage every second as opposed to every half second. * ** Mana cost reduced to 140 from 150. ** Pushback radius increased to 175 from 150. ;v0.9.25.24 * ** Now properly costs mana. * ** Now procs effects of AoE spells. * Tristana can no longer outrange ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Cursor changed to Area of Effect Indicator. * ** Damage reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Bonus range reduced from 0-180 to 0-162. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 497 from 545. ** Health per level reduced to 82 from 90. ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Decreased damage to from . ** Increased cooldown to seconds from . ** Cooldown is now refreshed on champion kill/assist. ** Removed AoE cursor (still AoE). * (Remake) ** Reduced passive AoE damage on kill to from . ** Increased AoE range to 300 from 275. ** New active: Single target DoT that reduces health regen/healing by 50% for seconds. * ** Reduced cooldown to 60 seconds from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500 (can now achieve 730 at lvl 18 with her passive). ** Armor per level increased to 3 from . ** Magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * ** Increased damage to from . ** Increased slow duration to seconds from 2. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Now has ability power ratio equal to . ;June 6, 2009 Patch' * ** Sped up cast time to make it more responsive and easier to hit with. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Damage increased to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Updated recommended items. * ** Damage reduced to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * ** Updated tooltip to correct values (to 60% slow for 2 seconds from 30% slow for 3 seconds). ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. ;May 1, 2009 Patch Rework * ** Removed * ** Moved to Innate: Tristana gains attack range based on her level. * ** Added: Tristana jumps to a distant location, slowing and damaging surrounding targets upon landing. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Fixed an issue with which caused unnecessary lag time when casting the spell. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Now instant cast. * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Tooltip corrected. ;Alpha Week 4 * Stats ** Range increased to 500 from 350. * ** Fixed the tooltip that was not properly showing that the spell slows targets by %. ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 14. ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * ** No longer slows and is always on. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from 200. ** Now pushes back all enemies around the target instead of just the target itself. ;Alpha Week 2 * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} Category:Tristana Category:Champion history